Forever Together
by IkutoForever
Summary: "I'll forever be with you, Itachi," he whispered in the ravens' ear on their first night. Such a lie, because... Who lives forever?


Forever Together

It was the first day for the new Akatsuki member. Uchiha Itachi walked into the hideout nervously, every guy looked at him with lust. It was just gross the way they're checking him out, it was dirty. All members except one, Akatsuna no Sasori, the puppet master who desires everlasting beauty. He gave the Uchiha a quick glance and went back to carving his puppet, not caring about the prodigy.

'What a beauty, but his beauty is only an illusion if it doesn't last.' Thought the puppet master to himself. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was destined or maybe it was only a coincidence, but Itachi felt comfortable around the only person who ignores him. He was never any good with being the center of attention, it was bad enough back in Konoha but now when he thought he could start a new life, people in Akatsuki started making him the center of attention again. Wherever and whenever he walks out of his room everybody starts to stare at him like he was a human size diamond, the biggest in the world.

0o0o0

The Uchiha prodigy is strong, but not physically and he hated to let anyone know about his weakness. Once someone knows they'll be using it against him, it was proved 3 months after he joined, when he couldn't open a medicine bottle Hidan came up to him and easily twisted the bottle open. Blushing the Uchiha thanked and quickly left with his medicine, it would have been fine if the Jashinist didn't smirk and came up with a plan.

He pushed the smaller man to the wall, and used his body to pin down Itachi's. He pulled the ravens headband over his eyes to keep him from attacking with his special ability, then he forcingly kissed the beauty before him. Itachi forced all his strength against the Jashinists' body but it was useless, the immortal was at least two times stronger than him. He tried calling for help, but no one was in the hideout, even Kisame is going to buy Itachi some dangos.

Even if there were some members in the hideout they'll only help Hidan so they can have a taste of the prodigy as well, it wasn't nice being him. He screamed anyways, he didn't know why he screamed even when he knew very well that everyone was gone. Maybe it was because it made him feel better, maybe it made him feel less cheap, maybe he was craving for someone, anyone, to come and save him, maybe it was a way to fight back.

His wish came true, a wooden fist went flying and landed in Hidans stomach making him howl in pain. Sasori came running up to Itachi and used his puppet to land a few more blows on the immortal before running away with the Uchiha in his arms. They reached his room, Itachi pulled the headband off his eyes and looked at the panting Sasori.

"Arigato gozaimasu Sasori-san," he thanked.

"Yeah, whatever. I suggest you don't wear a headband next time. Ya know I can't always save you," the puppet master warned before slumping on his bed.

"I-I guess..." Thats right, it was only luck that he got saved. This will repeat again if he's not careful.

"Don't look so down. You should stay in my room for a while until everyone comes back," Sasori told him. Only Sasori would save him, well Kisame would too but only because he wanted the prodigy to himself. It was silent between them for another 3 hours, Sasori was drawing a sketch of another puppet while Itachi read some books.

"Ano... Sasori-san? Why were you home? Weren't you going to buy some wood from another country?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, I already did, it was ahead of schedule." The puppet master lied. The truth is he felt an odd feeling, like someone important was going to get hurt so he went back to the hideout. Not like Itachi was important or anything, it was only a coincidence...

"Hn."

"What? You know, I'd prefer you speak Japanese instead of making sounds," Sasori said glaring at the Uchiha on his bed.

"Oh sorry. What I meant was I really appreciate you lieing to me," the raven-hair answered sarcastically.

"W-what do you mean lieing? I wasn't lieing," the red-head lied again. No one was ever able to tell when he was telling the truth or lieing, even his grandma who was the closest to him. How can this person who he only known for 3 months tell?

"If you're going to lie, Sasori-san, I suggest you try harder. I'm not an idiot," Itachi said glaring at the red-head.

"I don't wanna tell you, Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Stop Hning me!"

"Hn."

"You're doing this on purpose right?"

"Hn."

"Dammit, speak!"

"Hn."

"Argh! I'll kill you!" The usually emotionaless puppet master screamed lunging at the Uchiha and ended up knocking them both to the floor. They stared at each other for a while before breaking into a fit of laughter. God, Sasori who swore he would never laugh again years ago broke out laughing because of someone he knew for 3 months, life is so unexpected.

0o0o0

5 years later

The longer the puppet master has been with the prodigy the more he admires his beauty. 5 years ago he thought that his beauty will fade in a few years but he got proved wrong, instead of fading the Uchiha became a even more beautiful man. So beautiful the red-head even wants to take him, but he couldn't do that. He wanted Itachi for himself, maybe even make him into his personal puppet but he couldn't bring himself to think of killing the Uchiha either. Now all thats left for him to do is admire the beauty that there was no way for it to be his.

"Sori-san. Are you there?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Yes, Itachi?" Sasori answered looking up at the Uchiha standing above him.

"I-I have something to tell you," the weasel said sitting down next to the puppet master.

"Well, tell me when we get inside. It's getting cold out here at the river," he stood up but Itachi grab his arm and pulled him down into a long kiss.

The red heads' eyes went wide out of surprise, but then found himself kissing back.

"Mmmm... S-Sasori? I-I love you," the weasel said staring into Sasoris eyes. His eyes are beautiful, onyx, so innocent and cute.

"You.. If you don't like me, it's fine. We can still be friends," he said looking away nervously.

"Does this answer you?" the puppet master asked before giving his weasel a mind-blowing kiss. Itachi gasp, the red head used this chance to slip his tongue in and explored his new lovers mouth, his tongue meeting the weasels shy one and fighting for dominence. They pulled back for air with a string of warm saliva connecting their lips, and both stood up to walk back to the hideout. Hands in hands while smiling and gazing into each others eyes like they were the only one left on earth. Ignoring everyone and everything, ignoring the jealous glares that was directed to Sasori from all the members.

0o0o0

3 Years Later

They decided to go all the way on Sasoris' birthday, after all their love had been for years even though they only started being together for 3 years. All they know now is that they're covered with cum, sweating, hot and they're cuddling each other. Sasori didn't bother to pull himself out of his Uchiha, he loved the feeling too much. The feeling of that ultra tight and hot hole, also it's not like the raven mind or anything.

"Here, I know this is cheesy but I saw this when I came back from the last mission and I immediately thought of you. I added some stuff to it though," Sasori said handing Itachi something green while blushing. Itachi took the object from his lover, it was a necklace with half a heart made out of jade as the face.

"Sori?" Itachi asked kind of confused. Sasori took out the other half and put it together, on it was carved the words Sasori and Itachi when you put it together.

"Yeah, laugh if you want but it came from the heart," the puppet master said blushing even darker.

"Why would I laugh? This is so sweet!" Itachi commented kissing the red head.

There was silence for a while before Sasori break it.

"'Tachi-chan?" He asked stroking Itachi's right upper-arm lovingly, Itachi gazed up at him and answered with a 'Hn'.

"It might not seem so but my heart if very fragile, so please don't break it," Sasori blushed scarlet and looked away from his lovers' eyes. Itachi's mouth fell wide open and he sstarted gapping like a fish, he was so surprised at what Sasori said. But then again his lover was full of surprises.

He opened it again and said,"Of course I won't break your heart, I love you Sori-chan."

"Love you too, love," Sasori said,"I'll forever be with you, Itachi," he whispered before falling asleep.

"Its a promise," Itachi whispered back. They slept through the night with Sasori still inside him and never loosen their embrace.

oxo0oxo

The next day Sasori left for his mission and returned sucessfully with the Kazekage. Itachi almost squealed when he saw Sasori come back without a scratch. Then they had to stay up for 3 days in a row to take the bijuu out of the boy, the boy reminded Itachi of himself mixed with his lover. The Kazekages looks resemble Sasori, and his personality is alike Itachi's. He is like Sasori's and Itachis child or something, but 2 guys can't have a kid...

Finally they were done, but the jinchuurikis' friends had came to save him. Too bad they're late, the Kazekage is now long dead. Sasori and Deidara went to handle them while the rest of Akatsuki went to a different hideout. Itachi knew that Sasori would sucessfully kill them and come back safely, he had to.

Itachi walked to his room the the hideout, he elegantly sat down on the bed and strip down to his boxers before slipping under the sheets.

oxo0oxo

On the other side Sasori and his partner was waiting for the stupid Konoha kids, god when will they reach here so he can just finish them. They finally reached, Deidara and the kyuubi jinchuuriki were screaming at each other.

"Just fucking hurry up, brat. I have important things to do! Stop wasting time and finish him off. Oh, by the way, hi granny," the pupet master said. Deidara gave him a look and took the jinchuuriki and his sensei to a better place to fight, leaving him with his grandma and a large foreheaded pink haired girl.

"Really, lets not waste any time now. Just give yourself in so I can quickly kill you, then you won't have to suffer and I won't have my time wasted," the red-head said in an annoyed tone. But his grandma and the teen had different ideas...

oxo0oxo

Itachi was getting ready to sleep when he had a bad feeling, a feeling like he was going to lose something very important. He immediately thought of Sasori, but no Sasori wouldn't lose to some kids. But on the other hand what if they got help by professionals? What if he was fighting against Kakashi? Or maybe his grandma? They'll hurt him! He might end up coughing up blood or worse!

The raven shot right off his bed forgetting to put on his clothes, he ran straight to Pein's office. On the way Hidan gave him a horny look and whistled at him, Kisames eyes nearly popped out of its sockets and Kakuzu dropped his money. He obviously ignored them, the only one that he'll let see whats under the boxers was his soulmate Sasori, who is likely to be in danger right now.

When he got to Peins office, he just threw open the door and barge right in the middle of Pein fucking Tobi.

"Leader-sama! I need permission to go help Deidara and Sori-chan burst the kids!" He screamed

ignoring what he just saw. Pein shoo Tobi away and eyed the Uchiha hungrily. Tobi, being a good boy, grab his clothes and shot off before locking and closing the door behind him. Okay, maybe he should've knocked, and maybe he should've put on some clothes and not run around in his boxers. The look the orange head used with him gave him the chills, he shivered slightly and immediately regret that he didn't just run off.

"Oh, and why should I let you, huh Ita-chan?" Pein asked seductively. God how the Uchiha wanted to knock the daylights out of him, who does he think he is calling the raven Ita-chan?

"Because I have a bad feeling... Please let me go, I want to make sure Sori is alright," he answered slowly, choosing his words carefully. Peins face harden, uhoh this isn't good.

"No. He can handle it himself. You know how much I hate it when you do that? I love you, why don't you accept my feelings?" Pein asked walking over to the Uchiha putting his hand on the Uchiha's left cheek and stroking it lovingly. Itachi pulled away, who cares what this stupid leader says anyway? He'll still go, he just wanted to ask and get a few people to follow and help but not like he necassarily needed it.

"S-sorry, Leader-sama, I only love Sasori," Itachi said running for the door. Pein grab his arm and swung him around to face the leader, once again Itachi hated himself for having less physical strength then others. He attempted to kick his leader in the jewels, but failed and his leader squeezed his soft ass cheek.

"You don't think I'm going to let you go after you barge into my room disturbing my sex while wearing only boxers? If you just want me to fuck you then say so, I'm not going to refuse," Pein chuckled, resting his head on the weasels' shoulder and inhaling his heavenly scent. Itachi shivered again and made a run for the door, his leader ran before him and blocked the way out, he made a beeline for the window only to have it blocked.

"Please Leader-sama! Sasori is probably in danger right now, I-I want to go save him! I'll- I'll let you do anything you want with me afterwards!," the raven cried out and broke into tears. He'll do anything to save his little puppet master, but it seems what he said made the peirced man more angry. He gulped, this isn't going to end up good...

oxo0oxo

Hmmm, his grandma and the teen was pretty stupid. They use the most weak moves, do they underestimate him that much? Although he has to say they're not as bad as he thought they'll be, they got rid of Hiruko. He never thought that besides Itachi and the Akatsuki there will be another person to see his real form after he left Sunagakure. Impressive...

oxo0oxo

Itachi was thrown to the wall, his leader pinned him the same way Hidan did.

"No, I'll send someone to save him, you stay here," Pein said. Itachi was relieved, at least someone is going to save his precious lover. Pein walked out of his office and whispered to someone outside.

"Alright, I've sent Zetsu to save him. You don't have to worry," the leader said walking back inside.

"T-Thank you Leader-sama! Thank you!" Itachi smiled through tears, the orange haired man walked over to him slowly.

"Now, for my repayment. Take off your boxers and stand beside the desk," Pein ordered while smirking. The weasel slowly made his way over to the desk, was what he doing right? Yes, no need to think, what he's doing is right. He only wanted to save Sasori, he's not betraying him. He's only selling himself for his lover, yeah Sasori will forgive him.

He took his boxers off and stood next to the desk waiting for the next order. Pein walked over to him and kissed his neck tenderly, licking the smooth pale skin.

"Mmmmm, so sweet, you're breathetaking. What a waste to give this gorgeous body to a dumb puppet," the leader sat onto his chair and took his clothes off. Itachi winced at what he said, if it wasn't for Sasori he would've used the mangekyo on his leader. The bastard needs to suffer, his body is his choice to give it to who he loves not the stupid leaders.

"Suck," Pein ordered pushing the weasels head down near his crotch. Itachi closed his eyes and did what he was told, pretending that it was his lover that he was pleasing...

oxo0oxo

Okay, great. Just great, they destroyed another puppet of his again. Stupid bitches, but he's not giving up! Oh, no! He still has his cute little Itachi at the hideout waiting for him to come back, he wonders what Itachi was doing thats why his puppets were destroyed, sometimes having a lover isn't all that good. But never fear, the power of love is here! With the power of love he would defeat everyone to return to his lover! Thank god he still has the Third Kazekage, hell is Chiyo gonna be surprised...

oxo0oxo

"You're so fucking tight! Tighter than anyone I've ever fucked, and I've fucked almost every member. Who would've thought you're not a virgin anymore, huh?" Pein asked as he slammed into the man underneath him while moaning. Tears spilled out of Itachis eyes uncontrollably, he swore he wouldn't cry again but this is just too painful. Thank god his back is to Pein or else he'll probably have to suffer worse for crying.

"I'm so so so sorry Sasori, I love you," he whispered through tears kissing the half heart he wore around his neck. Unfortunately Pein heard this and slapped his ass, hard.

"Don't you dare mention someone elses name when we're fucking! You only scream my name and say you love me! GET IT?" Itachi nodded in reply and yelped when his leader continue to abuse his ass...

oxo0oxo

Perfect, looks like he won't be getting home to Itachi anytime soon. They destroyed his last puppet, but little did they know he had one last card to flip. Himself, he is a true puppet. A wonderful thing with everlasting beauty.

'Just wait Itachi. I'll be back with you soon' he thought...

oxo0oxo

"Ita-chan, aren't you tired? Don't overuse your beautiful body, it'd hurt my heart if you're in pain," the orange head said as he cuddled the raven. The weasel pulled away and quickly slipped into his clothes feeling dirty.

"No it's okay leader-sama. I-I need to get going, thank you for sending someone to Sasori," he said and he rushed off back to his room for a shower.

Pein smirked 'soon you and your heart is going to be all mine, Itachi. All mine' he thought.

Itachi used a whole gallon of soap to wash himself, no matter how much he did he can't get rid of the dirty feeling. Thank god Pein didn't leave any bite marks, he decided it's best if he hid this fact from Sasori. He would bury the pain deep in his heart and never shared it with anyone, it's better if only one suffer...

oxo0oxo

Sasori was battling when he had a bad feeling, like something unpleasant happened to his weasel.

'Oh no! What if he accidentally cut himself when he's making lunch? What if it left a scar on his perfect body? What if-' that was when he noticed something was holding his feet to the ground! He looked down to see a black and a white hand. Zetsu! Why? Before he could think of the answer a katana went through his heart capsule and he fell to the floor. He thought his last thoughts before closing his eyes forever sadly.

_'You and your sweet gorgeous smile will be in my heart for eternity...'_

_'Sorry that I can't keep my promise with you...'_

_'I'm afraid you'll have to go on without me...'_

_'Forgive me my love...'_

_'Please don't hate me...'_

_'You are my beautiful angel... Itachi...'_

oxo0oxo

Itachi waited at the entrance of the hideout for his lovers emotionaless face. He waited and waited but no one came. He began to get a bit worried 'No, Leader-sama sent Zetsu to help Sasori. He promised, but what if something happened to Zetsu on the way and he couldn't save Sasori?' Itachi paniced and ran towards his leaders office for the second time that day.

"Leader-sama! Sori isn't back yet!" He screamed barging into the office again. Zetsu turned to stare at him. Zetsu is here, meaning Sasori is also here!

"I'm sorry Itachi, Zetsu couldn't save him in time. Sasori is dead," Pein said. Zetsu looked at him in shock. 'Save? He was the one that told me to kill Sasori, not save him! Whats this about?'

"N-no... NO! NO! Tell me you're lying! Tell me you're kidding! PLEASE!" Itachi cried out blood tears. The kind of tears that he haven't cried out in years, ever since he killed his whole clan, but this time it came out more painfully.

"I'm sorry, he's dead. There's nothing I can do about it," answered the peirced man calmly.

Itachi ran out of the hideout and to the river where they first kissed, his tears stained his shirt.

"YOU LIAR! YOU PROMISED YOU'LL BE FOREVER TOGETHER WITH ME AND YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS? YOU BASTARD!," Itachi screamed out, his tears running down his face,"Come back, I beg you... Don't leave me... I love you..." he whispered, every word seem to drain energy out of him making him sink to the ground and soon he blacked out.

oxo0oxo

4 Hours Later

Zetsu walked guiltily out of the hideout. God, he never knew he was sent to kill Sasori because Pein wanted Itachi and not because Sasori betrayed them. How can he be so dumb? Why would Sasori be a traitor? Now he ruined Itachi's life...

He found Itachi laying next to the river blacking out. **'Oh shit.** God it's all our fault! **Don't let him die!**' Zetsu picked Itachi up and teleported back to his room. When Itachi woke up he wasted no time and jumped to explaining.

"**Itachi listen!** Sasori's death was not an accident! **Pein told us that Sasori was a traitor so we were**- sent to kill him- **I knew there was something fishy but whitey here convinced me that what Pein said must be true cause he was the leader**- Hey don't blame me!" Zetsu said.

"WAIT! Stop arguing with yourself. Did you say _Pein_ ordered you to kill Sasori?" Zetsu nodded. Itachi broke into tears again and ran off to Peins office. He didn't bother knocking, when he got in he threw the strongest punch he can manage straight into Peins crotch making the leader howl in pain.

"What the fuck?" the ginger screamed.

"What the fuck you, you motherfucking selfish bastard! You fucking killed the love of my life! You promised me if I let you do what you want then you'll save him! Not fucking kill him! Eat this you motherfucking peice of shit!" Itachi screamed. He was even worse than Hidan at the moment, at least Hidan didn't swear in the leaders face. But who can blame him for acting this way?

Deidara ran in and threw a punch across Peins face.

"You killed my dana?" He asked/scream at Pein who was already in pain.

"Dei! Do you have a bomb?" Itachi asked. Deidara nodded and handed Itachi a bag. They both threw bombs at Pein non-stop, luckily he teleported to the living room. Itachi broke into blood tears again, and slumped down on the floor not caring if the whole of Akatsuki saw him cry.

'I'm so sorry Sasori. I'm so sorry it was all my fault that you died, but I can't join you yet. I need to complete the mission of my life first. I'm so so sorry...'

0o0o0

4 months later.

Itachi was battling with his brother. The elder raven just stood there so his brother could take his life. Right before dying he gave his brother his whole lifes' eye techniques, he cried out blood tears once more.

'Sori-chan, I'm coming,'

I completed my life mission.'

'We'll be'

'... forever together...'


End file.
